


Vampire Bureaucracy

by SamuelJames



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Must be liberating to be a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Bureaucracy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Vampire Bureaucracy  
> Character: Eric Northman  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Must be liberating to be a vampire.  
> Notes: Written for trueblood100 where the prompt was Free  
> Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Vampires are free to do what they like in their own communities.”

A reactionary statement from the latest group of do-gooders trying not to show their prejudices. He loved his existence, would always be grateful to his maker Godric for saving him but they weren’t free. There were rules, obligations, bonds and ties

He was a Sheriff, a position of power. He had responsibilities. Sure their legal system was a little more vicious but justice was swift. At least vampires didn’t hand out death sentences and make the guilty wait years. Try telling humans that they were the bloodthirsty ones.


End file.
